mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Włatcy móch episodes
Description of particular episodes of Włatcy móch cartoon: Season 1 Lesson 1: Maślana's credit card (on DVD: Maślana's debt) Lesson 2: My name is Anusiak Lesson 3: Order for Maślana Lesson 4: Uncle Alfred Lesson 5: First communion Lesson 6: Angelica Lesson 7: Shigella the Witch Lesson 8: Sanitary blues Lesson 9: Brainwashing Lesson 10: Milk skin, milkwoman and the frog stopper Season 2 Lesson 11: Bus and the souvenire During a trip, the boys are rude, while Anusiak swears. They are not allowed to visit the reservation park in Łopianów. They must stay in the bus. A bus driver who's a satanist, tells boys about the Souvenire of Forgetting, which is just the bought club. With the club, boys hit Angelica and she forgets everything. Then, Anusiak is hit with it. Anusiak forgets everything ; boys are confused so they hit Anusiak again. He stays in Angelica's shoes and she in his. Soon after, the club is broken. The episode ends, when the bus stops next to the museum and the driver spooks German tourists. Lesson 12: Museum The class visits museum in which many strange things happens. The boys and Frau are rescued by Czesio and his rat. Lesson 13: Santa Claus Day Children are happy that the Santa's Day comes but Miss Frau explains there's no Santa at all. Everybody cry. Miss Frau and the hygienist want to make the children happy, so they prepare the Good School Spirit Day. Lesson 14: Lifting The class goes with Miss Frau and the farmer Kalina on the field, where they must dig the potatoes. Boys want to build a bomb but they find the Kalina's booze. They get drunk. Lesson 15: Carnival The main four is interested in Kupricz - the main character of the The Space Rangers DVD-episodes. But apart of being Snow White's gnomes during the carnival, they are space rangers. Lesson 16: Romek and his Fred In this episode, the main four meets Maślana's cousine - Romek, who finally masturbates, but he calls it spanking the fred. Boys want to know who this Fred really is. Finally, they learn it. Lesson 17: Full control The new school headmaster has to set up a government programme "The Maximal Control" which says that all student must be controlled everywhere, including their private life. The hygienist doesn't like it and goes to Warsaw to talk to the Minister of Education. Being at him, she learn everything about this programme. The headmaster is a robot. Lesson 18: Grandma's Radio Anusiak is visited by his grandma. But she still listens to the radio. Anusiak invited their friends and they are feed by Anusiak's grandma. They are in a trap. Miss Frau visits Anusiak's house and is also fed with grandma's meat and sauerkraut cuisine. They are rescued by the hygienist who gives grandma the discman with Bob Marley's songs. Soon after, the gradma's radio from Toruń is found by Miss Frau. Lesson 19: Boróh the Companion The class goes to the forest, taking part with the scouting. Its companion is Boróh. Czesio wants to fire something. Also Marcel and the Colonel wants to meet Boróh and steal his alcohol. Czesio fires the wood. Everybody is rescued but Boróh is dead because of heart attack.. Lesson 20: Barbacue with Mruczuś Angelica's got the birthday and invites the main four and her best friend - Karolina and Zajkowski. The main four doesn't have any gift for Angelica. Czesio finds a dead cat. Boys want to give Angelica the cat. During the barbecue, boys realizes that Angelica's father is an American and she has a maid. Angelica's dog, Berta probably eats the boys' gift and becomes ill. The hygienist comes and rescues the dog. Lesson 21: Damny Bear (Swearing Bear; pol: Miś Przeklinak) The Czesio's Swearing Bear is stolen by the petronel - a poor man collecting trashes and scrap. Maślana, Anusiak and Konieczko would like to help Czesio. Czesio's sad. During the Day of Trash Collecting and Cleaning the Earth, they find the petronel sitting in the park and grabbing his crotch. There is the Swearing Bear hidden. Boys attack the petronel. Soon after, Czesio and the Bear meet one another and they watch a story in the laundry washing machine's whirlpool. Lesson 22: Behind the scenes This episode's like the DVD additions which shows how the film is made. We learn more about the people who play the main roles. Miss Frau is the theatre singer, Mashlanah is the strong Polish actor, Konyetchko - the new actor, Anushyak is a gay and Tcheshyo is a materialist, loving his car and the most expensive food. Lesson 23: Positive vibration Miss Frau is ill. She has a sexual pressure. She is quite old and still a virgin. The hygienist lends her a vibrator but Miss Frau doesn't want to use it. The Maślana's uncle wants to help Miss Frau with it and shows her his chair show(he breaks a chair with his penis). Finally, Miss Frau uses a vibrator. Lesson 24: Memento Mori The main four will be a priest's help during the mass. They suddenly add the cola into the mass' goblet instead of wine. Boys are bored with helping, they talk to the bus driver who's a Satanist. They prepare for the dark mass to talk to the Devil. Anusiak, Maślana, Konieczko and Czesio are invited to get in the Hell but nobody wants them there. Season 3 Lesson 25: Dental caries The Ministry of Education sets up the government programme of the fluorization. No boys wants to take part. The dentist checks boys' teeth and is eaten by Czesio's best friend - a gut. Lesson 26: Czesław's case Czesio has problems with his memory. Jan Bonk, the prychologist is invited. He wants to help all but with Czesio it's more difficult than it was thought by Bonk. Lesson 27: World Cup Maślana wins 100 zlotys when Germans win the football match 6:0 against the Poles. Next day, he forgets a sport uniform, Miss Frau lets him go away. Maślana goes to the football pools to get 100 zlotys. Then, he pays 100 zlotys that the Austrian wins with Poles 8:0. He wins again. The boys play the match with the Iskra Opole team. The football pools man is already there. If Maślana teams win, he'll have a 1 million zlotys in his pocket. Czesio get a red card because of the sung an antifan song against the Iskra Opole. Everybody starts curse each other. They have a fight with each other. Lesson 28: TV's truth Boys watch the TV series where the couple is dead. Later, in the theathre they meet the couple and call them "Zombies" because they think they are dead. Miss Frau tell him that everything they watch on the telly is not always the truth. She wants them to play the Wawel's Dragon drama. Lesson 29: Motorbike and Mousegut Anusiak's grandpa's dying. He inherits a motorbike. The grandpa is in insomnia. Anusiak asks God for a quick death of his grandpa. The Death comes and grandpa's dead. After the grandpa's buried, the main four goes to Modlimowo to get the motorbike but also to help Anusiak's parents in garden tiding. During a motorbike ride, boys are stopped by the police officers. They say boys that this motorbike took part in the action where the Modlinowo's mayor was killed. They are arrested. They meet the Death but only Czesio play with it Mousegut because nobody knows this game. Czesio wins and the Death gets out, taking the motorbike. Lesson 30: Fluder Konieczko finds an injection syringe. Maślana, Aniusiak and especially Czesio want to use it. During a lesson, Robercik Fluder, the special "backward" student comes. He sits with Andżelika. During a break, boys have a fun with the syringe. They put it in Czesio's spin and suck with it a lymph what is called by Czesio "Misiocyt"(Teddycyte). Fluder comes into the boys' restroom and steals the syringe with the lymphocyte. During a lesson, Robercik injects the misiocyt into Andżelica's body, creating a slavering monster from her. Fluder escapes. Andżelika, feeling sick, goes home on her own but staying home, she's not recognised by her parents who send her to the orphanage, ruled by the nun. She spends some time in it. Later, she learns that Fluder lives there. She finds Czesio's stolen leg and the syringe. She sucks the misiocit and becomes normal. Later, Fluder is also sucked and it turns out, that Fluder is a lost police officers' son. Lesson 31: Shaggy democracy The Anusiak's father is a candidate for being a president. During the pre-election time, Miss Frau wants her class to elect a class master. Aniusiak, being a son of "almost" president takes part in the election. The second candidate becomes Andżelika. Later, there's a debate and after that the election is about to be executed. Anusiak tries everything to be a winner. Moreover, Czesio doesn't want to be a child anymore, he wants to be hairy. After that all, Andżelika becomes a class master because Miss Frau forged the election results. She didn't want Anusiak to win. He is very shocked, but only Hygienist knows about the forgery - Miss Frau promised her not to forge the results. Probably, the episode's plot has been written because of the parliaments election in Poland. The plot agrees with the then pre-election situation in Poland. Lesson 32: Giant The boys are told to be responsible for stick the genitalia on the national emblem. Zajkowski told Miss Frau about that, but he lied. Boys are punished by their parents. They never want to be punished so they run away. They take their teddy bears and by train go to Kaliningrad. Then, they hit the Russian officer (they call him "Kacap") and lock themselves in a hut. Lesson 33: Exhumation Marcel is drunk as usual. He stubs his foot against the wood and falls on his grave which becomes broken. Suddenly, the Hygienist comes and sees the broken grave. Thinking, it's done by the vandals, she goes to the head of the graveyard. Meanwhile, Miss Frau's class visits the hospital. Their guide is the little man who looks same as the grayeyard's head. Anusiak, Maślana, Konieczko and Czesio don't want to visit all hospital so they do on their own visiting. They come into the mortuary. Then, they find the mortuary's head who looks similar to the two men before. Finally, he casts some spells or something on boys and they are about to be cremated with Marcel. The Colonel was supposed to help them to escape but he brokes his crowbar and cannot open the coffin with Marcel and boys. The Swearing Bear wants to save them all so he calls God. He agrees with him it's not fair. God reverses the time. The bear prevents Marcel from falling and attacks Miss Frau just before visiting the hospital so the class don't come in. Lesson 34: Czech, Cześ and Brambor Andzelika visits the Czech Republic, while Poland is visited by a little boy, Honzik. Meanwhile, Maślana shows his friends a dog which he got from his father. They take the dog to the school. Because of health's problems of Maślana's dog, Honzik is hurt. The Hygienist tries to help either the dog or Honzik. After that something strange happens and Honzik appears as the wolf from the Czech legend. The boys try to defeat it and get Honzik back. Lesson 35: Disturbed Rains The Hygienist is bored. Her work doesn't make her happy so she goes home. She wants to watch all Polish series but in each episode she can see the main four. She's irritated. Lesson 36: Vaccine for Frycek Miss Frau tells the class about Fryderyk Chopin, one of the biggest Polish pianist. The boys ask her about Chopin's death. She says he has been ill and that's why he died. Meanwhile, some infection goes around the boys' enviroinment. Czesio meets the little Frycek who's ill too. The situation may become worse and worse. Lesson 37: Wash-wash Miss Frau takes her class to the water park but doesn't allow boys to jump to the water. The guard says it too but boys don't give it damn and do what they want to. They climb to the tallest trampoline and jump direct into the water. Underwater, they find a treasure but can't take it out. Later they realize that it is just a dream and the water park is not built yet. Lesson 38: Puree for an elephant During the trip to the zoo Maślana, Konieczko and Anusiak land in the detention for smuggling food for an elephant. Detention master eats puree found by Czesio and dies because of unknown reasons. Only boys were told by Czesio that puree grew individually. Just in a moment boys find koala, which gives them some eucalyptus leafs with unusual attributes: eating it let understand animal's speech. Thanks to the leafs boys find out that they are chosen to release animals from zoo and what's more that zoo's are fascist. Lesson 39: Christmas show Our friends: Konieczko, Anusiak, Maślana and Czesio with all class and with teacher will put on Christmas show. Czesio will be Saint Joseph, Konieczko, Anusiak and Maślina will be The Three Kings, Zajkowski will be Herod and Angelika will be Mary. Also Hygienist has got a part. She'll be Lucifer. The Swearing Bear will be Jesus and Miss Frau will be a director. All episode they practise and finally stage Christmas show Season 4 Lesson 40: The parade In few days there be May and "Długi Weekend"(May holiday - about seven free days)Each character is going to spend time alone. Miss Frau wants take the on the parade but she's worried about their behaviour. Hygienist'll organize her own kind of the parade...Miss Frau is happy and she takes children on this parade. They chant their own catchword (Wolnośc, równośc, tolerancja!)means freedom,evenness,tolerance but this parade turns out Gays' parade. Lesson 41: Mel /Boogey There is a Teacher's Day. Terrible monster ate Angelika and flowers. This monster is a red nose from Anusiak's nose. Monster, also called Mel is going to eat all city, especially flowers. Only Anusiak, Maślana, Konieczko and Czesio with their teddy bears can redeem all world. Lesson 42: Whaup with Próch The whaup is organized by Angelica's father. But the bear from the forest, Próh, makes problems. The main four: Czesio, Anusiak, Konieczko and Maślana have a fun. Later, the Próh is dead. Lesson 43: Bloody Tuesday Two gangsters, a man and a woman go into the school. They don't want to kill anybody but the situation became so hard, that everybody, apart of the main four are shot. Lesson 44: Gangsta-Devasta The boys from 6c are the school terrorist. Everybody from the younger classes is afraid of them. Maślana, Anusiak, Konieczko and Czesio cannot defeat them in the real life but they can do it in the virtual one. The Hygienist helps them with it. Lesson 45: The BEEE and the class test During the break, the main four boy are waiting next to the school store. Suddenly, Czesio sees the wasp(though it was a bee). Maślana buy a roll for Czesio, on which there was the Czesio's beloved wasp. He calls it BEEE (in Polish pździo-szo-ła instead of pszczoła - a bee). He plays with it and suddenly, it bites him. Czesio has a problem and is taken to the Hygienist. Moreover, Czesio has a dream where he's a bee. The other 3 boys want to help Czesio so they let the bee bite them and they come into Czesio's dream, where Anusiak becomes Willy the Bee, Maślana a grasshopper and Konieczko a mouse. All characters look like from the story of "Maya the Bee". Lesson 46: Wet dreams part I Maślana used to have wet dreams during the reading of "The Old Man and The Sea" by Hemingway. He gets nappies from his father. The class goes on bivouac upon a lake. Maślana plans to chase the biggest fish. Because of Maślana's nappies, he is out of boys' gang. His place is taken by Angelica. From that moment, Maślana used to be joked by everybody and he is sad. Later, he gets to know an old war vet. Lesson 47: Wet dreams part II Maślana's nappies are great. Even he's got wet dream, his clothes are dry. Anusiak, Konieczko still don't want to have Maślana in the gang. During sunbathing, the Hygienist finds Maślana's book. When everybody (except Maślana) is lost in wood, the unknown tourist (who the war vet is) saves them. They also get to know that the man has the same problem which Maślana does. Maślana takes a pontoon and swims someplace alone. Lesson 48: Sand gobies Children are on the vacation at the seaside. Anusiak, Konieczko, Czesio and Maślana bury the living Zajkowski in the sand. Mrs Frau has a special punishment for boys. They have to make sand gobies. Czesio finds it great. The other boys want to wreak the rage, using a jellyfish. Meanwhile, the Hygienist has a fun on water scooter. Suddenly, the aliens come. Lesson 49: Brus Lee's style Because of the watched movie "The Dukes of Revenge III" boys want to train kung-fu. The Coronel teaches Czesio and gives him many useful advices to kung-fu. Marcel and the Coronel provoke the Swearing Bear so he revenges himself on the Cuddle (the rabbit of Anusiak). During the fight with Sen Sei in kung-fu dojo, Sen Sei is assaulted by Czesio with the tricks of the Coronel. Lesson 50: The Power of Wild Monkeys Children of class II B like listening to hip hop music. Class is also visited by Self Evil Uncle who looks for new talents. Konieczko is controlled by the game which he gets from his father. Because of the game, Konieczko swears, is aggressive, smokes fags and uses drugs. Later, Czesio starts doing it. Self Evil Uncle wants Czesio to take a part in his show on the television. All class goes to the TV where Konieczko, Anusiak and Maślana take part in the tv-game "1/9" and in talk show "Cry In TV". During Czesio's show on the air, he's got accident and apart of singing rap, he sings grave songs. Lesson 51: Canal The boys are excited because of Warsaw Uprising. They go under the ground. Meanwhile, the school is visited by the president of the city. Czesio runs with a little mouse which later makes little mice. The Coronel, Marcel, Czesio and the other participants of the uprising drink the spiritus. Czesio is so drank that he detonates the bomb which has been done to kill the enemy. Konieczko sees mice everywhere. Season 5 Lesson 52: Execution Maślana, Aniusiak, Konieczko and Czesio plan a perfect execution - an electric chair. Their victim is Zajkowski. When he sits on his chair, he is paralized by current. After the crime, Miss Frau says that every participant of that crime will be caught by the police. The main four feel responsible for the accident and Zajkowski. They decide to collect money for his operation. When they collect money, suddenly they go to the lunapark and their collected money is all gone. They visit Zajkowski being at the hospital. Because of their play with the tubes, Zajkowski's respirator becomes turned off and he dies. Then, he goes to heaven where he meets Miss Frau (she's dead too) so he runs away from heaven. The God does dispose of Miss Frau because of her teasing. Lesson 53: Automaton Because the boys don't want to eat the vegetable soup, Miss Frau tell them to go to the principal but they aren't punished by him because he is very busy. Czesio gets "bubbles" (actually the burping) and the Hygienist let him go home. The rest of his friend goes truancy too. At Maślana's home, wanting to play their favorite game, they open the stock-exchange application of Maślana's father completely by accident. Maślana buys stocks and sells and later, the Polish stock-exchange gets crisis. Not do be poor, Maślana deals with chocolates from the machine. Because Miss Frau gets to know everything, he is punished by her. Lesson 54: Biological weapon The Swearing Bear is disappering. Not to be sad, Czesio is getting the Napoleon's hat from the Colonel and after that boys get lice. The lice are used by boys as a biological weapon. Boys try to infect Mrs. Frau. The sanitary parade is coming. Lesson 55: Children's Day Czesio gets a liver from the Colonel and Marcel. The dead bodies from the graveyard are supposed to be digged out. The school organizes the sport day but Anusiak, Maślana, Konieczko and Czesio go to get some hamburgers. During the competition boys lie to win. The Hygienist's got bulimia. The boys are finding the secrets of hamburgers... Lesson 56: Quiet-Death & Sweets Czesio makes bombs of his "sweets" (actually of excrement). Maślana gets the Marzanna (a Slavic symbol of winter leave) made by class to keep. Marzanna steals Czesio's sweets and runs away. In the wood there's Spring with moustache coming. Lesson 57: Boys or matchos? Lesson 58: Scientist Contest Lesson 59: Secret Samurai Blade Boys are asking themselves difficult questions. Secret Samurai Blade knows the answers. Lesson 60: Green Hallucination Lesson 61: Boys Firemans Lesson 62: Introduction Euro Czesio sings 'Heyah, Heyah, Heyah....' during the whole episode. Lesson 63: Building, Pie & Gun Lesson 64: Master of Waste Paper Lesson 65: Fete Lesson 66: Village Season 6 Lesson 67: Affection Lesson 68: Zajjo's revenge Lesson 69: Night of the Living Dead Specials The Very Best of Season I The best parts of season I and two episodes from the second season. The Very Best of Season II The best parts of season II. Wlatcy moch pl:Lista odcinków serialu Włatcy móch